Heretofore wide viewing and access openings have been lacking in the structure of self-service food and display cabinets, essentially because the walls have been made of rather heavy transparent plastic. Clarity of view has been impaired and viewers have not only had difficulty in visually examining and selecting products on display, but also in acquiring products offered for sale under self-service conditions where displayed in environmentally protective cabinets. Access doors on display shelves have been essentially eliminated due to their upright size and weight, and the shelves are generally elevated for viewing where such articles as food are readily open to dust and heedless human breathing and sneezing contamination.
Also, doors are left open when opened far enough for access and removal of a product, and if exposed food products are being kept cool, cooling is jeopardized. Weight of lift doors is also a factor.